The Cat is A Demon Cat
by AliceofDeath
Summary: a drrrkink meme fill .Mairu and Kururi pick up stray cat!Shizuo and take him home.Shizuo loves the girls for being so kind to him, but hell their older brother stinks. He hates Izaya, and does everything he can to make Izaya unhappy. Izaya x Neko!Shizuo
1. Remembrance of the First Meeting

**This a drrrkink meme fill****:**

**http: / / drrrkink. livejournal .com/ 5278. html? thread= 17732254 # t17732254**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Orihara Izaya had hated with all his heart it was his sisters' cat Shizuo. Ever since they had picked it up in a rainy night on the way back home his life turned into a complete disaster<p>

Izaya glowered at the cat that was happily and affectionately doted by his sisters Orihara Mairu and Kururi he had seriously wondered why couldn't they see that the cat is far from the sweet angelic Shizuo they had always thought . He clearly remembered the day they had brought "it" home

* * *

><p>"<em>Iza-nii! We're home!"Mairu the youngest of the twins said as the door was closed behind them<em>

"_we're(back big brother)….brought(home a cat from the heavy rain)…Shizuo(is his name)" Kururi the older one said upon looking towards their older brother who was standing on the hallway to greet them_

"_ne ne Iza-nii can we keep him?"_

"_please(big brother)…Shizuo(might die)…" _

_The two glanced up towards their older brother with a hopeful look. Izaya agreed wanting to get it over with quickly_

"_take a towel and dry off the cat" he simply said and went inside the living room leaving the two sisters with a smile in their face and happily went to their room to change and help the cat dry off_

_Kururi went to the find some clean towels while Mairu prepared the hair dryer and steadied Shizuo who was shivering heavily_

_Shizuo was truly glad of the twins who didn't hesitate to pick him up and even cooed at him and gave him shelter and affection though he simply hated their older brother who simply stinks at first sight. The moment they were done drying him he went jump off the table and went to rub his self against the ankles of Mairu affectionately to show his love and thanks._

"_kyaa~! Shizuo you're so cute" Mairu said as she pick Shizuo and cuddled him near her chest_

"_Kuru-nee cuddle Shizuo too~!"_

_Kururi went towards them and stretch out her arms as Mairu pass Shizuo to her who gladly showed his affections_

"_Shizuo you lucky cat being able to get that close to kuru-nee~!" Mairu said as she tackled the two and all three of them landed on the floor with a load thud surprising Izaya who immediately barged into the room_

"_sheesh won't the three of you keep it down?" he grumpily said as he walked towards them and grabbed Shizuo raising him into eye level and gazing at him with his piercing red eyes_

"_seriously what did the two of you saw in this cat to take him home?"_

_Shizuo simply disliking how he was being held scratch Izaya's hand with his paw and landed into the floor gracefully before scrambling back to Kururi's open arms hugging him protectively while she and Mairu glared at their older brother who was still trying to ease his pain_

"_Iza-nii don't be mean to Shizuo!"_

"_Annoying (you are annoying me)"_

_With that Izaya promptly left the room in favor of finishing his homework as he turned his back he did catch a glimpse of the cat's smirk as he exited the room_

* * *

><p>"Shi-chan~!" Mairu said as she held a cat's toy above Shizuo who was cutely clawing it trying to reach it while lying on Kururi's lap as she scratch behind his ears<p>

"Kururi! Mairu! Keep it down I can't concentrate on my home work" Izaya reprimanded them

"Iza-nii is just jealous since you can't pet Shi-chan at all~!" Mairu retorted as she went to their room with Kururi tagging along before putting out her tongue to aggravate their older brother more

'_That damn cat trolling my life' _was all Izaya could think of as he had once again saw that mischievous glint in that damn cat's eye. Which he knew all too well

* * *

><p>Dinner time came and as the three siblings ate their food Shizuo was peacefully napping near the fridge when Izaya decided to get some juice and accidentally stepped on Shizuo's tail causing Shizuo to meow loudly enough to draw attention to him from the twins and earning Izaya a scratch on his feet as he yelp<p>

"You stupid cat! That fucking hurt!"

"Iza-nii! How dare you call Shizuo stupid! It's obviously your fault for not noticing him!" Mairu immediately said as she went to her beloved Shizuo's defense

Kururi immediately scooped Shizuo up lovingly petted him and gingerly massage his tail as she glared at Izaya who was simply shocked that his sisters seems to value a cat more than him

"geez it's that stupid cat's fault for napping near the fridge!"

"so you did notice him!"

"brother( I hate you)…abdominal ( you are an abdominal creature)" Kururi said as she left the dining area and went upstairs as Mairu followed suit along with their dinner leaving Izaya all alone downstairs and annoyed on how much the stupid cat can do to ruin his peaceful life

"It has been barely three weeks and yet that cat can successfully ruin my day" Izaya muttered as he finished his meal and went to the sink to wash the dishes

_Nya~ so Kuru-chama and Mai-chama flips if the flea gets mad at me guess that isn't so bad seeing that he seems to be so cold towards Kuru-chama and Mai-chama I can use that against him_

Shizuo thought as he affectionately rub his self against Mairu who was preparing the first aid kit to ease his tail's pain and lovingly licked Kururi's hand causing the the twins to giggle and affectionately cuddle him at the same time saying " I love you" to Shizuo who replied that he loves them as well though it came out as cute nya~

Unbeknownst to the Orihara siblings this cute little angelic cat is more than what he seems to be since he has now discovered his trump card against the older Orihara sibling Izaya Orihara

Izaya sneezed as he answered his homework at the same time wondering '_is someone talking behind my back?'_

.?thread=17732254#t17732254


	2. Pleasing and Taming the Tsundere Cat

**A/N: late update is late~ now presenting the second chapter and May the odds be ever in Izaya's favor**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday today and the only ones left in the Orihara residence was Shizuo and Izaya who were both minding their own business that is until Shizuo decided that he needs to be groomed<p>

"stupid flea! Hey! Don't ignore me! I need my grooming!" Shizuo said as he tried to gain Izaya's attention though it came out as a series of cute nya~

"What is it Shizu-chan?" Izaya said teasingly upon realizing that the cat who seemed to hate him was now rubbing at his ankles as he watched an anime

As Izaya simply watch Shizuo he can't help but think that Shizuo was indeed cute

"Shizu-chan no kawaii~!" Izaya said as he grabbed Shizuo and cuddled him near his face fully surprising Shizuo who was shocked with the sudden treatment

"Stupid flea! I said groom me not cuddle me! Only Mai-chama and Kuru-chama has that liberty!" Shizuo screamed though Izaya only thought of it as Shizuo liking it more

"I guess I'll have to groom you" Izaya said happily as he went to get the brush for Shizuo's personal care

_Gah! I'm glad he finally realize what I wanted sheesh Mai-chama and Kuru-chama could tell what I want easily stupid flea!_

Shizuo thought as he licked his fur and paws when he was suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands

"what the hell?" Shizuo screamed only to calm down once again upon landing on a lap

"Shizu-chan should just be like this always" Izaya happily commented as he started brushing Shizuo's golden fur

"tch. Shut up and groom me properly flea!" Shizuo complained though it fell on deaf ears since Izaya only hears Shizuo's constant nya~

Izaya chuckled "Shizu-chan must really like my brushing techniques better than Mairu and Kuru― OUCH!"

Shizuo glared as he bit Izaya's finger

"What the hell did I do to you?" Izaya questioned the cat right at the moment when Mairu and Kururi had just returned home

"Iza-nii! Stop bullying Shi-chan!" Mairu reprimanded as she snatch Shizuo away from Izaya and patted her beloved cat's head

"Wha―? Wait a minute that cat bit me and you still go to its defense?" Izaya half screamed and half questioned Mairu in such a loud voice that made Shizuo cover his ears in Mairu's arms

"Look what you did! Shi-chan got scared because of your shouting! There there Shi-chan don't mind that cruel Iza-nii~ hmph" Mairu said as she patted then stomped off the room leaving a flabbergasted Izaya

_That damn cat turning my sisters against me?_

"Kururi just what the hell did I do to that cat for him to antagonize me?" Izaya asked Kururi who was simply watching the scene earlier

"first encounter( your first encounter was )…not good" Kururi nonchalantly replied before leaving an even more flabbergasted Izaya in the living room

* * *

><p>"Mairu(it's my turn today)…Shizuo(to take care of)…bath (he needs it)"<p>

"Kuru-chama I want to eat pudding afterwards!" Shizuo said as he followed Kururi in the bathroom

"Mairu…Shizuo( he wants some sweets)…Pudding( do we still have pudding?)"

"yup I bought a dozen of them" Mairu answered as she went inside the tub and prepared their bubble bath

"yay~ thankyou Mai-chama Kuru-chama~" Shizuo said as he jumped inside the tub and swam towards the twins

"Shi-chan's really cute~" Mairu said as she grabbed Shizuo and started shampooing him outside the tub

"Mairu…turn(it's my turn)" Kururi stated as she grabbed Shizuo and massaged his scalp

"hai~hai~" Mairu said teasingly as she happily watch the bonding between Kururi and Shizuo

_Wah~ Kuru-chama is a good massager…which reminds me about that stupid flea…how dare he insult the talented hands of Kuru-chama and Mai-chama…I'll avenge them later…_

* * *

><p><em>What do I have to do so that Shizu-chan would like me?<em>

Izaya thought as he lay on his bed when he suddenly remembered Shinra. Izaya quickly dialed Shinra's home phone number

_Damn it Shinra hurry up and answer!_

"ah moshi―"

"Shinra! Do you know how to tame a cat?"

"eh yeah wha―"

" hurry up and come here NOW! Bring everything necessary for taming a cat!"

Izaya then slammed the phone and congratulated his self for thinking a solution to make Shizuo like him

"ah Celty~ I'll be going to Izaya's house I'll be back by lunch" Shinra said as he peek at Celty's room

[I see in that case take care]

"matta ne Celty~!"

And with that Shinra Kishitani left his apartment and headed straight to the Orihara residence along with couple of books regarding cats in his bag

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Orihara household<p>

"we don't trust you" Mairu said to her older brother who was apparently trying to get them out of the house and leave Shizuo to him

"Shi-chan (Shi-chan hates you right?)"Kururi stated in a monotone while patting Shizuo's head as he comfortable nestled in her arms

"that's why you should leave him to me―"

"NO! what if you try to kill Shi-chan while we're out?"Mairu said with strong conviction that made Izaya wince

"I'm not that cruel" Izaya simply stated with slight pout and look contemplatively at Shizuo who really seemed to enjoy Kururi's presence

_Damn… this is harder than I thought it would be and Shizu-chan's not even sparing me a glance_

Somehow that thought made him feel a bit sad and this did not go unnoticed by his sisters, somehow regretful on how they were quite mean to their onii-chan the past few days, they were about to agree when right at that moment Shinra Kishitani decided to barge into their house without Izaya's consent

"Izaya-kun~! I brought my medical supplies along to check up on your cat~!" Shinra happily exclaimed in the top of his lungs as he spoke to Izaya who was just staring at him while he waved at his friend's two sisters

"since you might have used your cat as a guinea pig for our chemistry project" he said with a laugh "though seeing the cat is fine either your about to do it or the cat has some great immune system"

if he had not continued speaking Izaya might have been with Shizuo and he might not have to go home with a black eye it had took 3 hours to coax, to beg for mercy, and plead the twins from Kishitani Shinra and Orihara Izaya

luckily for Izaya (and Shinra since the twins had decided to mutilate their bodies and dump it in Tokyo bay if they hurt Shizuo) they had relented and Izaya has half of the day to play with Shizuo much to our cute tabby cat's chagrin.

"well then Izaya-kun shall we start?" Shinra asked as he patted Shizuo who was resting on his lap while receiving dagger glares from his friend

"Shinra" Izaya said with a twitching smile before continuing "how come Shizu-chan likes you more than me?"

"ah! You see Izaya-kun animals have a way of telling whether someone is good or bad… you see that is their instinct or in human terms intuition" Shinra calmly explained as he continued petting on Shizuo who enjoyed it which was evident on the way his tail swings

"so what's the first step?" Izaya asked as he plop beside shinra and slowly tried to pet shizuo's head when

"Iiiizaaaayaaa-kun?" Shizuo growled as he scratch the back of Izaya's hand that tried to pet him

Shinra simply stared with an amused face at Shizuo's reaction before heartily laughing and petting Shizuo effectively calming it down before it made a scratch post out of Izaya's face

"Izaya-kun should just take his time" Shinra calmly said as he continued to pat Shizuo who enjoys it

Making Izaya a bit sad which Shinra took notice , Shinra calmly fixed his glasses before speaking once again gaining both Shizuo's and Izaya's attention the moment they were fixed into a heated game of staring

_Shinra-san may be an annoying person but he is tolerable and kind not to mention if I made him like me enough he'll probably favor me over the flea_

Shizuo smirk in satisfaction that Shinra noticed as he tuned out Izaya's ranting

"Izaya-kun can your cat smirk?"

"he has that that impeccable ability to act like a human sometimes..." Izaya trailed off

If only Izaya knew that what he said had caused the gears of Shinra's mischievous and ingenious mind to well test out some of his curiosity though of course that would be left for a later date what matters most right now is to help his friend in his goal of making his endearing and cunning cat with impeccable abilities to―well like him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and the next chapter shall be the start of "Taming the Cat arc"**


	3. Hardships and Warmth

**A/N: A wild update appears**

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes after Mairu and Kururi left<strong>

"Shinra~ let's start now!" Izaya excitedly said to Shinra who was playing with Shizuo

"in that case Izaya-kun come near me" Shinra said as he motioned for Izaya to go to him

Izaya timidly walk towards the two afraid that Shizuo might sense him nearing and ran away from Shinra

"yosh~! Izaya-kun you do know that animals have a way to tell whether someone means harm or not right?" Shinra asked

Izaya nodded in agreement just like a child who was excited upon seeing something that sparked its curiosity

"it's the same when it comes to what a person feels pets can feel their master's anxiety ,joy ,fear ,love and many more" Shinra glance at Izaya checking if he could follow on "therefore Shizuo can sense whether you truly like him or not and if you're nervous or anxious around him"

"I see"

With that reply Shinra went further into explain to Izaya how a cat's mind works while Shizuo had tuned them out and was already taking a blissful nap aware of the gentle caress that Shinra was doing to him

At the back of Shinra's mind he felt that after explaining it to Izaya they would spend more time addressing his wounds he didn't know how right he was until later that day

* * *

><p>It was a tiring day for Shinra Kishitani because somehow they had spent more time dressing Izaya's wounds that actually getting Shizuo to like them. Therefore, when 4'o clock arrived they decided to call it a day<p>

_I still don't understand why Shizuo hates Izaya but it must probably because of instincts right? After all Izaya isn't the greatest person you'll ever meet he is and still be probably remain as a manipulative person in the future._

This is what Shinra thought as changed into his casual clothes as he got readied for dinner being the nonstop thinker that he was his thoughts drifted back to earlier this day and their ─though he would like to think it was Izaya's─ failed attempts at making Shizuo like Izaya or in his case tolerate him.

A knock came from the door disturbing his thoughts from earlier that day

"door is open"

[Shinra dinner is ready]

"ah thank you Celty~"

[Did something good happen over Izaya's?]

Shinra thought for a while before answering " I guess so" with a smile

"would you like to hear about it?"

[okay let's hear about it over dinner]

"un"

Shinra and Celty then headed to the dining room and began eating their dinner though in their case Shinra was the only one eating.

"saa~ Celty you see Izaya-kun called me over earlier since he wanted help to tame his cat or in his case tolerate him" Shinra began with a laugh

[why?] Celty asked curiously

" well you see"

**First Attempt**

"_Shinra are you sure this would work?" Izaya questioned Shinra as he held a plate of pudding in his hands_

"_of course Izaya-kun" Shinra said enthusiastically that it was way too suspicious for Izaya_

"_though Izaya-kun are you sure that Shizuo eats pudding?" Shinra questioned as he glanced at the cat on his lap that was glaring at Izaya_

"_Shi-chan must really hate you" Shinra stated irking Izaya_

"_well I did say some mean things on our first meeting"_

"_first impressions are important" Shinra stated calmly as he fixed his glasses " though I never thought I'll get to see the day that you'll actually be honest that you DID do something mean" he finished with a smirk._

"_let's just get this over with" Izaya stated as he began to coax Shizuo to come to him and much to his delight Shizuo did jump off Shinra's lap after pecking him in the lips much to Izaya's dismay_

'_the cat must really like me' Shinra thought as he absentmindedly touch his lips that Shizuo had just kissed_

"_shizu-chan~ come here and I'll give you your pudding~" Izaya said as he motioned Shizuo to go near in which Shizuo complied and as soon as he got near the plate he quickly finished it before Izaya could even pet him and went back to Shinra's lap after showing him a smirk._

_While Shinra was baffled at what happened before breaking into a laugh as he brush his hands fondly through Shizuo's fur much to Shizuo's delight and Izaya's annoyance_

"_Shinra! You should be helping me!"Izaya said with a pout that made Shinra question Izaya's gender_

"_I understand then should we move to the next one?" Shinra said as he continued running his hands on Shizuo making him purr contentedly._

"well Izaya's cat doesn't seem to be a normal one Shi-chan is special"

[special?]

"ah! Celty don't worry you're still the number one at my heart!"

[…]

An awkward atmosphere engulfed the room

"well after that we decided to‒"

**Second Attempt**

"_Try playing with him" Shinra suggested as he placed Shizuo gently on the smooth wooden floors of the Orihara household_

"_Okay" Izaya agreed as he got a cat toy and slid it left and right in front of Shizuo who had its attention on the toy his head following its every move slowly Shizuo positioned his self to launch on it_

'_Shizu-chan kawaii' Izaya thought as he continued his movements with a weird expression(in shinra's opinion) on his face while Shinra was mentally taking down notes with an amused grin on his face._

"_Nyaa!" Shizuo said as he launched on the toy and cutely wrestled with it biting it, trying to remove it from Izaya's grasp and finally winning earning a pet from Izaya that he did not seem to mind._

_For the first time in Shinra's life he wondered if Izaya being a jerk was a misconception of him_

"yeah so the second attempt was a success"

[I'm glad but will it be fine on the next one?]

"frankly I don't know though I do have a feeling that the future is quite dark for Izaya because the moment Shizuo noticed what was happening he went berserk and scratch him all over the face"

Shinra said as he put a food inside his mouth chewing leaving Celty to her thoughts before typing on her PDA and raising it for Shinra to read

[Be careful and don't try to experiment on Shizuo]

Shinra smiled and promised to try to not experiment on Shizuo

Meanwhile at the Orihara Household

"Iza-nii we're back"

"Shi-chan tadaima"

The orihara twins said as they lock the door only to be greeted by silence.

"are? Shi-chan~!" Mairu called out as she went to the living room only to be greeted by a cute sight

"It seems that they're getting along" Mairu commented with a soft smile on her face

"sleep(let's sleep with them)" Kururi said as she grabbed hold of Mairu's hand and lead her to their room to change into their pajamas.

"nnn…okairi Mairu, Kururi" Izaya said in his sleep though it was a little bit late since his sisters did not hear his greeting

That night the Orihara siblings along with Shizuo slept peacefully on the couch of their living room

Kururi's head was leaning on Izaya's right arm while Mairu sleeping beside Izaya's lap while Shizuo purred in delight as he slept peacefully on Izaya's lap

The scene had a warmth that enveloped the Orihara household for the once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: reviews are gladly accepted and appreaciated, also thank you for those who review the previous chapters I love you all J'et aime **


	4. The Cat and Master,Grateful

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to the orihara twins and shizuo also please forgive me if this chapter is quite bland**

* * *

><p>Kururi and Mairu Orihara were excited today because today they had a valid excuse to bring, play and brag about Shi-chan to their peers for today was show and tell. Of course they still had to ask permission for their Iza-nii to bring Shi-chan which went quite well since Izaya agreed.<p>

"Kuru-nee why do we have to put Shizuo on a cage?" Mairu questioned her older sister as she put Shizuo inside the cage in which he nonchalantly complied.

"Safety(for safety purposes)…Shi-chan( Shi-chan might get hurt)" Kururi answered as she patted Shizuo's head through the cage before shutting the door close.

"Iza-nii we're going now" Mairu shouted as she closed the door to their home not before hearing her big brother's 'take care'. Mairu and Kururi smiled because somehow their relationship with their big brother was somehow improving.

Mairu and Kururi were humming a tone as they passed through the shopping district on the way to school it was still early so there were a few people and the shop keepers were still opening.

"Good Morning Mai-chan, Kuru-chan" the old lady from the vegetable shop greeted them and they greeted back and stop for a while to chat.

"ara~ Mai-chan this must be Shi-chan?" the old lady asked

"yes!"

"such a nice fur and-oh! Good mannered as well like it's owners" the old lady praised when Shizuo rubbed his head and greeted her with a "nya".

They then went on their way excited because Shizuo got a lot of praises and was behaving quite well and since they figure nothing bad would happen. Mairu let Shizuo out of his cage and placed him a top of her head. Shizuo made sure not to bring out his claws so as to not hurt his precious Mai-chama.

And it cause quite a scene since every 10 meters Mairu and Kururi would take turns to put Shizuo on their head.

* * *

><p>"Good Morning~!" Mairu greeted everyone loudly as she entered their classroom everyone greeted them back and proceeded to flock on them upon seeing Shizuo<p>

"Mai-chan! Shi-chan is so cute" a girl friend of their said as she patted Shizuo gently as he sat on Kururi's head.

"ehh~ Shi-chan isn't cute you know he's cool 'cause he's like a tiger" a boy commented as he eyed Shizuo's fur

"cute and cool~" another commented

Soon enough Mairu and Kururi were answering all questions about Shizuo when the teacher entered the classroom everyone went back to their seats as Mairu and Kururi both commented on Shizuo's popularity while Shizuo proceeded to kiss his masters on the cheek.

When their last subject for the afternoon arrived they were happy because it was show and tell time. Mairu and Kururi eagerly raised their hands to volunteer as first along with other hands.

"since Mairu and Kururi wants to be first badly why don't we give them the honors?" the teacher asked and the whole class agreed.

Mairu and Kururi went in front and began their tale about Shizuo.

"We picked up Shizuo on the way home one rainy night" Mairu said as she showed a slide drawing of Shizuo and them finding him on a rainy night placed inside a cardboard box.

"We brought him home and showed him to Iza-nii who picked him up and agreed, since then we played with Shizuo whom we call affectionately Shi-chan though Iza-nii calls him Shizu-chan. Shi-chan hates it when Iza-nii calls him like that but he doesn't mind if it's us after all Shi~-chan loves me and Kuru-nee more than Iza-nii" Mairu bragged earning a laugh from the class as Shizuo purred in agreement.

The twins earned a standing ovation upon finishing their show and tell it was one of the greatest days of the twins.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mai-chama and Kuru-chama are happier than before" <em>Shizuo thought as he listened to his masters laughing voices inside his cage

"_I'm glad that things are getting better between them and the 'flea'"_

Shizuo then rested inside his cage glad that his masters were slowly gaining happiness. If only he could help them more as payment for keeping him and not throwing him away.

Shizuo love his precious Mai-chama and Kuru-chama a whole lot he'll protect them if needed be. He just hope that he won't be forgotten easily once they grow up.

And like wise Mairu and Kururi were both grateful for Shizuo making their lives better if not a little bit better than 'll forever shower him with unending love.

They were enveloped with a warm feeling as they walked home.


	5. The Cat's Past

A/N: after a very long break from the story I offer to you readers another one shot, next chapter will be the end of taming the cat arc and the start of a new one.

* * *

><p>This is a story of a certain kitten who has now grown into a beautiful cat filled with love.<p>

Long ago in the busy city of Ikebukuro there was a certain little toyger kitten living comfortably in the pet shop owned by his beloved master this little kitten lived with his family consisting of the mother cat a toyger breed, the father cat a simple brown cat and the newly born kitten which took on his father's breed.

The pet shop was fairly popular thus there were no problems with money.

The cat family and the other animals in the shop were loved and taken care of properly.

The owner which goes by the name Sayaka was a gentle woman and a strong one too.

The shop emitted a warm aura making everyone feel loved.

One could say that the shop animals and its owner were content but not everything is what it seems to be.

* * *

><p>Sayaka was cleaning the front of the shop with the broom while her assistant Yuubel tended inside along with the shop's popular cat family though the little toyger kitten was helping Sayaka clean the shop's front by picking bits and pieces of litters and dropping it into the trash bag.<p>

"arara~Tsu-chan, you're so intelligent" Sayaka praised the little toyger as she patted its head

"Thank you master~" the little toyger said though it only came out as a cute little nya

the two resumed their work.

A few weeks later Sayaka met a tragic death. while crossing the street a truck that had lost its break ran her over. The driver died upon impact.

When Yuubel had heard of the news she immediately decided that the shop needs to be sold she knows that she has no love for it nor does the owner's relatives.

Thus every single animal except for the deceased owner's was sold in an auction. The cat family came with Yuubel who decided to move to another city.

It was here that Tsu-chan got separated.

* * *

><p>"M-master?" Tsu-chan calls out repeatedly as he surveyed his surroundings from the looks of it he was in a neighborhood.<p>

slowly he walk careful not to injure his self further.

He had fallen out of the moving truck for the careless movers forgot to close it properly.

and now he was lost in an unknown neighborhood away from his master and family.

few days later Tsu-chan was sleeping comfortably in an empty box left at the corner of a street he had claimed it as his temporary home when he felt something wet touch his nose.

opening his eyes he look up and realize it was about to train

not knowing who to ask for help he kept on creating noises to alert someone to help him he kept on doing so as the rain started to fell harder.

Tsu-chan was starting to get desperate. his temporary home was starting to get ruined and his fur was starting to get soaked.

"Help! Master!Master! where are you?!" Tsu-chan cried he was scared he had no master to hold him tight but his cries nly came out as desperate nyaas of an abandoned cat

"ararara~Kuru-nee look what I found" Mairu says to her older sister who held their umbrella

"cat"

"nope~ it's a kitten Kuru-nee"

"take(take it home) iza-nii (for iza-nii)"

"that's a good idea Kuru-nee"

"name"

"Shizuo~"

"Shi-chan"

"un~!let's call him Shi-chan for short~" Mairu says as she takes the cat out of the box and takes it home with her.

That time the two did not know how much the little kitten now named Shizuo would change their lives giving them a warm home to return too. Nor did they notice the presence of a certain owner looking at her now safe kitten.

"gambatte ne~ Tsu-chan"

* * *

><p>AN: that's pretty much it, I'm sorry if it was not to your liking but I promise I'm going to improve this story(?) This one shot is about Shizu-chan's past before he became the Orihara's household pet.

also I am planning to make a fanmade visual novel for DRRR! using this as a plot if anyone's interested on helping me create backgrounds and character designs (for free since this VN would not be sold and I'm poverty stricken highschool student) and the like please PM me.

thank you for everyone who read,left reviews, followed and those who put this in their favorite story.

you're reviews flatters me and make me happy thank you and have a nice day


	6. A Sudden But Subtle Change

To say that Izaya Orihara was pissed off was an understatement.

Those are the words that Shinra Kishitani thought as he observed his sorta best friend eat his lunch with great disdain.

Shinra wondered what his past life was like, he made a mental note to ask Celty later.

"Hora, Izaya-kun" Shinra said as he tried to calm down his friend

Izaya chose to ignore him.

Shinra sighed and said " can you please start from the beginning, this time slowly?"

Izaya sighed dejectedly and began to retell what had happened yesterday after his little sisters brought Shizu-chan to school

"After Mairu and Kururi brought Shizu-chan home the three of them spent time playing with each other while I ended up cooking yesterday's dinner as well" Izaya ended with a pout

Whereas Shinra was simply smiling waiting for Izaya's outburst

"not to mention, that damned cat practically had the guts to act so cute and made me let him sit on my lap while I was typing my research only for him to leap off my lap and block me by lying on the keyboard?!" at this point Izaya was now closely resembling a frustrated kaomoji.

Shinra laughed wryly.

"If you're so jealous, why don't you bring Shizuo here and make him see that you're just as good as Mairu and Kururi"

'_Though Shizuo probably knows your true colors so he hates you'_ were the unsaid thoughts of Shinra Kishitani which he made sure would never be brought out to mankind. It was something he plans to bring with to the grave.

Immediately Izaya's eyes widened and along with his mouth and said with his ever cheery voice "Shinra~! I didn't know you're capable of thinking something like that at all~!"

_Ah~! What a wonderful friend I have guess I'll just have to let it 'slip' to karisawa-san and walker-san that Izaya's gonna bring Shizu-chan_

"In that case Izaya-kun why don't you try to raise Shizu-chan's expression of you by following the book?"

"that damn book does not work."

"try walking him around in the morning? Tomorrow's free day after all"

"better than nothing" Izaya shrugged and went to eat his lunch this time peacefully as he watched the clouds go by.

"Shizu-chan come on let's go~" Izaya said as he pulled on Shizuo's leash.

'_Damn Flea! What do you think of me?! Some dog?! Asshole! Unleash me this instant!'_

And then all hell broke loose when Shizuo had been ignored.

Celty came to Shinra's room and called(text?) him for dinner

"ah~ Celty~ are you curious about what happened today?"

[Yes /]

"hahaha Celty~ you're so cute"

Celty bluses at this statement and types

[l-let's eat dinner!]

Two sat and ate dinner though it was only Shinra who was really eating

"I told you about it last night right? Izaya-san planning to walk his pet cat Shizuo"

Celty nods and Shinra continues his story starting from what happened when Izaya had finally calmed Shizuo

"Hora~Shizu-chan~ I'll buy you pudding if you behave~" Izaya says as he tries to hide the pain from having his face scratched by Shizuo's claws

Shizuo slightly feels sorry so in a very Tsundere way he goes to Izaya and slightly rubs his body against Izaya's lap as the boy was kneeling. Making Izaya's face heat up and cuddle Shizuo though this time the cat endured it.

"_only this time flea"_

"Shizu-chan suki~" Izaya says

[I think Izaya-san can't be that mean]

"he's just really twisted Celty"

[I'm glad Shi-chan's there for him though]

"gah?! Could this cat be my rival?! Celty~! Call me Shin-chan~"

[be quiet and eat your food Shinra]

Shinra laughs it off and continues his story

Izaya walks Shizuo around the neighborhood and when Shizuo got tired Izaya carried him. It was a sight for everyone to see.

Izaya's graceful manner and aura of being someone of higher class made him a looker but with Shizuo who had a sharp look as if challenging everyone who made an eye contact with him made it even much more of a sight coupled with the fact that Shizuo had taken a stance akin to a royalty.

When they had arrived to the vet Shizuo was surprised but showed none of it well.

But it did catch Izaya's attention but Shizuo's grooming needs come first.

"What do you need?" Yuubel asked

Despite the certain air Yuubel had Shizuo wondered if she still remembered him.

"Shizu-chan needs his claws trimmed as well as his whiskers"

"understood, Sho! Come and get this cat!"

A 4'9 tall boy with messy blue hair came out of the door and gently asked for the cat.

Izaya noticed how Yuubel had maintained eye contact with Shizuo as if she can communicate with the little demon.

"please come with me to sign necessary papers" Yuubel says without a backward glance as she leads Izaya to her office.

While Izaya was filling out the documents Sho and his friend Judai were trimming Shizuo

"You know" Judai starts "this cat seems awfully familiar"

"really? Aniki?" Sho asks

"yeah, he's like Shizuka-chan, you know Yuubel's toyger"

"ah, now that you mention it they're probably of the same breed" Sho says and then he quickly reminds Judai of his task prompting the teen to go out and do it our face Yuubel's wrath.

As Sho grooms Shizuo he couldn't help but feel uneasy around the cat who seemed to see through his very soul silently judging him.

"s-sorry 'bout that Shizuo-kun" Sho didn't know why but felt like he needed to do apologize

Shizuo rubbing his head against his hand made his heart flutter

"I'm glad you've forgiven me"

As Sho finished grooming Shizuo, Yuubel barged in and said "Shizuo's staying over for shots and the like"

"o-oh, okay" it was all Sho could say for Yuubel had now gone out and presumably went back to her office.

Izaya went back home sad and gloomy his day with Shizuo had ended prematurely, he went to his room and decided to update Shinra.

That next day when Izaya had come to pick up Shizuo he heard a peculiar conversation between Shizuo and Yuubel

"Listen up Shizuo, don't cause too much trouble with your male owner"

"nya"

"I know that you hate him, but believe me when I tell you he'll need you a lot"

"nya"

"stop being difficult Sayaka-san wouldn't want that you know"

"nyaa~"

"fine, fine now be good and try to at least love him 'kay"

"nya"

Izaya decided that it was now the right moment to knock and that he did.

"Orihara-san here's your cat take care of him well"

"will do, Yuubel-san"

"hn"

Although Izaya didn't notice it nor did anyone point it out to him until later on but Shizuo had started liking Izaya just a bit though Shizuo was still prone to making Izaya's life hard he did after all made sure that Izaya forgot to do their math homework.

The next day Shinra was pleasantly surprised upon seeing a little paw print at Izaya's math notebook

"Izaya-san, sensei might get mad if he sees that your notebook got a paw print in it" Shinra says as he points out the paw print that surely belongs to Shizuo.

"ack! That damn cat!" Izaya says though Shinra can very well tell that Izaya does not mind it one bit.

Shinra wondered if Izaya notice the morse code written above the paw print and wondered if Izaya knows morse at all.

Written above the paw print signature in morse code was ; "good luck, master"

'Shizu-chan's definitely not a normal cat at all~' Shinra thinks to his self.

"Shinra! Lend me your homework I can't solve this quickly"

'now, now, when would be the good chance to slip it to Erika-san and Dota-chin?'

Somewhere in two different parts of the campus two people sneezed simultaneously unbeknownst to them

"did someone talk behind my back?" the man says to his self as he sips his juice

"Iza-iza must be thinking of something good~" the woman says to her friend

"eh~ I want to take part of it"

* * *

><p>AN: this now ends the two chapter arc =w=

also thank you for the reviews and new follows I'm glad that a lot of people enjoys this or at least likes it even if the writing is bland. mayhem now begins also to the guest-san who said I'm talented, I'm flattered you said that but I don't really think of myself as talented at all still thank you for your complement it made me happy ^3^.

I once again thanks everyone who read, reviewed, followed, favorited this story.

you're reviews make me happy no matter how short it is.

thank you and have a merry christmas and happy holidays.


End file.
